1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a driving apparatus thereof, and more specifically, to a plasma display device and a driving apparatus thereof employing less number of circuit devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device applies a sustain discharge pulse alternately having a high level voltage and a low level voltage to a display electrode that performs sustain discharge for sustain discharge of a light emitting cell. Since a capacitive component (hereinafter, referred to as “panel capacitor”) is formed by two display electrodes generating the sustain discharge, reactive power is generated when a high level voltage and a low level voltage are alternately applied to the display electrode. The plasma display device uses an energy recovery circuit that recovers the reactive power and reuses it.
The energy recovery circuit generates resonance between an inductor electrically connected between a panel capacitor and an energy recovery capacitor and the panel capacitor, recovers resonant current discharged from the panel capacitor to the energy recovery capacitor, supplies the resonant current for charging the panel capacitor from the energy recovery capacitor.
Therefore, in the plasma display device, a driver driving a scan electrode for sustain discharge of the light emitting cell and a driver driving the sustain electrode are each formed with the energy recovery circuit having the same structure.
As described above, the driver driving the scan electrode and the driver driving the sustain electrode are each formed with the energy recovery circuit having the same structure, such that a large number of circuit devices are used in the plasma display device, thereby increasing the cost of the plasma display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.